


and in the end, i soar

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Gen, M/M, Post Episode 3, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuuri wins. it takes him a bit to wrap his head around it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

he wins.

it’s still a little hard to actually believe, but yuuri wins the onsen on ice and he’s positively giddy. giddy and elated and a bit embarrassed and just...

victor will stay. yuuri’s won and victor has to stay and yuuri feels as happy as he did when he got into the grand prix final.

it takes them a bit to get done with the interviews and the photos and the autographs, and all this attention, even more off the ice, is both humbling and kind of terrifying. but victor’s a warm, solid presence by his side, and it calms his nerves (again, and surprisingly, considering) and helps him get through it.

when they finally get back to the inn, minako-sensei and the triplets in toe and the nishigoris to arrive after the rink is cleared out, the first thing yuuri does is excuse himself. he promises he’ll be right back when asked where he’s going, says he needs a moment.

he goes straight to his room. locks the door behind him and drops his backpack to the floor. then he drops himself onto the bed, face first.

he’s exhausted. physically, mentally, emotionally. he feels drained. he can feel his heart pounding in his ears and his chest feels like it might just burst, but he doesn’t have the strength to deal with it right now. doesn’t feel like it, either. he’s so irrationally happy, despite the flubbed quad salchow, and for a few minutes he just… lets himself drown in the feeling.

victor is staying. he’s gonna keep coaching yuuri. he’s gonna keep…

yuuri closes his eyes, buries his face deeper into his sheets.

his entire body hurts but he can still feel the ghost of a thumb on his lip, the warmth of a congratulatory hug, the support of firm yet gentle hands both calming him and making his heart skip a beat. he can still feel eyes the color of the ocean following his every movement, gaze like a caress.

victor is staying and yuuri feels both elated and terrified.

a soft knock on his door shakes him out of his daze.

‘yuuri,’ victor’s voice follows. ‘did you fall asleep? you should come down to eat.’

yuuri takes a moment. breathes.

then he gets up, says ‘yes, yes, i’m coming’ when victor calls his name again.

he unlocks and opens the door and victor is there, smiling and looking… soft and, for a tiny, private moment, yuuri wants to pull him into his room and lock the door behind them. the thought embarrasses him but doesn’t shock him. he chalks it up to remaining traces of the role he’d assumed and tries not to think about it.

instead, he returns victor’s smile and they both head downstairs.

when they’ve settled at the table, hiroko asks them what they’d like to eat, and yuuri looks at victor and says

‘katsudon.’

because he’s won, and victor is staying.


End file.
